A series of novel dihydroorotic acid derivatives designed to function as competitive and non-competitive inhibitors of dihydroorotate dehydrogenase will be synthesized and characterized. These compounds will be studied against the enzyme in vivo and in vitro and will also be evaluated as potential anticancer agents against experimental tumors. Selected Kcat inhibitors generated by this study will also be used to determine the biological consequences of blocking the UTP biosynthetic pathway during early stages of tumorigenesis.